ostrobiafandomcom-20200216-history
Ostrobian Railways/Information
OBR 'is Ostrobia's central ticketing system for all of our family of train contractors for Ostrobia. We manage your railway and help you deliver a good service for you. Train Tickets Where can I purchase them? *'Online 'via the Train Contractor or obr.os\tickets *'Telephone 'via the Train Contractor *'Self Service Machines 'available at many stations, you don't even have to purchase the train contractors destinations. *'Booking offices at many stations *'Inside the train' - only available on Stratorail and Seblo Urban Rail only. *'Travel Agencies' such as Great Ostrobian Travel or localholidays.com.os How can I purchase them? *'Cash '(a maximum cash spending limit of $150 is imposed due to security reasons) *'Card '(either Visa, MasterCard, Discover or American Express) *'Contactless Card' (for transactions up to $50. You may need to check with the station as some stations do not have a contactless card reader or self service machine) *'Apple Pay and Google Pay '(you may need to check with the station as some stations do not have a contactless card reader or self service machine) *'UTCC Card' (you will need to top up it up with credit before you make the journey. See UTCC for more information) When can I purchase them? *'Single, Anytime or Off-Peak tickets' are available on the day of travel. *'Advance tickets '''are sold subject to availability and can be brought '''one month towards the day before travel'. *'Advance Plus tickets' are sold in limited numbers and is subject to availability. These can be brought from one month towards the maximum of 6 months due to timetable agreements with OBR and the train contractor. *'Monthly & Annual Ticket Holders '''can purchase them every year. You can not purchase another one during the period and you can not cancel until it has been expired. More details in Monthly & Annual Ticket Holders What type of ticket suits me? *'Advance & Advance Plus are sold under availability. These tickets are only valid on the date\train specified *'Off-Peak '''tickets can be brought anytime but they are valid from 9:00 to 16:55 and 20:00 to 6:00 on weekdays. They can be used anytime on weekends. *'Anytime 'tickets can be brought anytime and are valid anytime. *'Season 'tickets are tickets between two stations which are valid from 6:00 to 20:30 on weekdays. They can be used anytime on weekends. *'Rover 'tickets are tickets given on a specific area (usually within state boundaries) which are valid from 7:00 to 20:30 or 5:00 to 23:59 depending on the type of ticket. How do I save money on train travel? *'Book in advance '''helps you save money. Train contractors have doubled the number of cheap Advance and Advance Plus fares in the last few years and they have been proven to be a best seller within the OBR network. '''An average saving of $125 can be made just by booking in advance. ''Please note that other surcharges may apply on the date of travel.'' *'Travel between 9:00 to 16:55 or 20:00 to 6:00 or weekends '''helps you save money. Off peak fares are cheaper tickets that help you save. Restrictions will depend on the journey you take. *'Using a Train Pass helps you save money. If you are a holder of a railcard, you can be entitled to up to 45% off. See the Train Pass section for more info. *'''Monthly & Annual tickets '''helps you save money if you are a regular commuter. How do I change the ticket? *You '''can change a ticket '''for an off-peak, advance and anytime tickets or '''obtain a refund if you do not travel. *'Advance Plus tickets are not refundable or exchangable.' Train Contractors Who are your train contractors & how to contact them? *'Treien North Western Railway '- Services from Treien to Western New North Wales and Alnet **Tel: 570 6442 5211 **Post: Treien North Western Ltd, McGrapthon House, Floor 8, Etusk, New North Wales, E15701 **Web: www.tnwr.com.os *'Great Northern' - Services from Treien to Maine and Northern Ostrobia **Tel: 10 8424 6212 **Post: Great Northern Ltd, 45 Vincarnage Road, Maine City, Maine, B10921 **Web: www.greatnorthernrailway.com.os *'Great Eastern - '''Services from Treien to Northern New North Wales & Holmes **Tel: 40 8213 4512 **Post: Great Eastern Railway, 100 Victoria Street, Dardly, Holmes, G36129 **Web: www.greateasternrailway.com.os *'Prethenia State Railway '''- Services from Treien to Eastern New North Wales & Prethenia **Tel: 421 5222 8080 **Post: Prethenia State Railway Operations, 55 Rue de Roux, Setto, Prethenia, J14253 ** Category:Special Articles